


National Anthem

by CucharattiDeBiersack



Category: FunnyDiego, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, JFK - Freeform, M/M, lana del rey - Freeform, national anthem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucharattiDeBiersack/pseuds/CucharattiDeBiersack
Summary: Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, fue demasiado obvio que era el único hombre para mí. Nosotros dos lo sabíamos, desde el principio. Pero cuando los años pasaron, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, fuimos atravesados con más dificultades. Le rogué que se quedara. Trate de recordar lo que tuvimos desde el comienzo. Él era carismático, magnético, eléctrico, y todo mundo lo sabía. Cuando el entraba a la sala todas las mujeres miraban hacia él, y todos se levantaban para hablarle. Era como este híbrido, esta combinación de hombre que no podía quedarse quieto.Yo siempre tenía esta sospecha de que él se atormentaba a si mismo, entre ser una buena persona y en perderse de todas las cosas buenas que la vida le pudo ofrecer a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.Y en esa manera, yo lo entendía,Y lo amaba.Lo amaba, amaba, amaba.Y aun lo sigo amando.Lo amo.....Decada de los 50's, en donde el senador Funny Valentine cae enamorado del joven jinete Diego Brando y viven un fugaz romance apasionado, pero ¿por qué?
Relationships: Diego Brando/Funny Valentine, Funny Valentine/Scarlet Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. National Anthem

Septiembre 20, 1963

El convoy desfilaba a velocidad baja por la Plaza Dealey rumbo a su siguiente destino, en la parte delantera iban dos motocicletas del departamento policial de Dallas, quienes cargaban con la responsabilidad de proteger a aquellos que se desplazaban en sus lujosos vehículos, unos cuantos metros atrás le seguían dos Lincoln negras descapotables con tres filas de asientos cada una. Al volante del primer auto se encontraba el mejor chofer que la Casa Blanca había contratado; en los asientos detrás de él se hallaban el Señor Stephen Steel, un importante promotor de carreras que había logrado hacerse de fama internacional unos 10 años atrás, acompañado de su ahijada Lucy Pendleton; y en la última fila de asientos viajaba el presidente Funny Valentine junto a la sensación del momento en el mundo de las carreras de hipódromo, Diego Brando.  
Valentine saludaba a todos los espectadores que se acumulaban a cada lado de la carretera para verle, aunque sea por unos segundos, el presidente extendía la mano derecha y la agitaba en el aire acompañado con una sonrisa. A su lado, Diego se mantenía con la mirada en los espectadores y por momentos les dedicaba una sonrisa tímida que mostraba ligeramente sus dientes. Era imposible para los demás notarlo, pero mientras Diego mantenía su mano sobre el asiento Valentine le acariciaba con el dedo meñique aquella extremidad. La tela aterciopelada de sus guantes color melón se sentía exquisita, provocando una corriente que le erizaba todo el cuerpo.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los vítores y gritos de alegría se convirtieron en llantos desesperados y palabras incomprensibles, Diego tardó aproximadamente dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. El estruendo de una explosión no era imaginación suya, aquel disparo fue seguido por otro que impactó de lleno en el hombro de quien intentaba protegerlo, en medio de la confusión Dio miró a los asientos que le antecedían notando el cuerpo de la señorita Pendleton, que se acurrucaba presa del pánico en el pecho de su acompañante. Segundos más tarde llegaría el tiro de gracia, que acabaría con la vida del 35° presidente de los Estados Unidos.  
La sangre se extendía por todo el espacio dejando manchas que le recordaban a Diego los rosales plantados en los jardines de su casa en los Hamptons, los cuales habían sido testigo de la aventura extramarital que el presidente mantenía con aquél jovencito desde hacía 10 años. Diego se encontraba en estado de shock, estiró su cuerpo por encima del asiento donde reposaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su amante y arrastrando su mitad superior por la cajuela intentando tomar algo que se le escapaba. Las filmaciones de ese momento jamás demostrarían lo que pretendía con aquella acción, algunos decían que el joven jockey intentaba recuperar al pedazo de cráneo que había volado; otros abogaban la teoría de que intentaba cerrar el capo y unos más creían que en su desesperación intentaba huir de aquél auto en movimiento.  
La Lincoln aceleró su marcha con camino al hospital, Diego mantuvo la cabeza del presidente en su regazo en todo momento tratando que la masa encefálica se mantuviese en su lugar. En ningún momento se permitió llorar. – o al menos no lo hizo mientras las cámaras le seguían. – la sangre mezclada con fragmentos de hueso empapaba sus pantalones blancos y el borde de aquel saco verde esmeralda que Valentine había escogido para ese día específicamente.  
Los médicos intentaron de todo para reanimarlo, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Los testigos de aquella mañana temían lo que era obvio, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta, hasta que la voz de los doctores confirmó las sospechas. Eran las 14:30 de la tarde cuando se confirmó que el presidente Funny Valentine fue asesinado por un impacto de bala en el cráneo durante una visita a Texas. Dejando no solo a una nación conmocionada y un mandato inconcluso, sino también un corazón roto que sangraba tras su perdida.

Septiembre 19, 1952

Eran las 12:15 cuando el flamante vehículo del senador demócrata Funny Valentine arribó en el área metropolitana de Nueva York acompañado de su esposa Scarlet Valentine; iban para presenciar la carrera de caballos más importante de ese momento, la Steel Ball Race. El viento cargaba consigo la fresca brisa del otoño, mientras el sol brillaba sobre todos los presentes indicando que la estación veraniega aún no llegaba a su fin; Valentine vestía un traje a la medida en tono azul rey y su larga cabellera rubia ligeramente rizada en las puntas ondeaba cuando las ráfagas de aire azotaban contra su cuerpo.  
El principal promotor de la carrera, el señor Steel le esperaba de pie en una de las áreas reservadas para las grandes figuras públicas, se hallaba solo pues a su ahijada le disgustaban mucho los eventos deportivos, lo cual no era nada raro tomando en cuenta la edad de la señorita Pendleton. – Es un gusto verlo por aquí senador Valentine. – saludó el hombre, estrechando su mano a forma de saludo. La noticia de la postulación de Funny Valentine como presidente había corrido como pólvora y a más de uno le convenía mantenerse cerca de aquél hombre tan carismático y magnético. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y presenciaron el inicio de aquél evento que según las palabras del viejo Steel “derrocaría a la Belmont Stakes”  
Valentine mantuvo su vista sobre los corredores en todo momento, intentando no perderse ningún movimiento, memorizando cada gesto, brinco, cambio de estrategia y posición de los jinetes. Cada carrera tenía una duración de dos minutos, siendo un total de 14 vueltas al hipódromo. La mayoría de las apuestas iban dirigidas al caballo Silver Bullet, un equino de sangre pura y color pardo, que llevaba en su lomo al jockey británico, el joven Diego Brando.  
Dio Brando poseía un gran número de victorias, manteniéndose invicto, a su corta edad había participado en numerosos derbies en Europa. La multitud reunida en el recinto gritaba su nombre, algunos animándole a conseguir la victoria y otros insultándole por llevar la delantera en cuanto a puntaje. Se posiciono en el cubículo que le correspondía, un disparo corto el aire indicando el inicio de la vuelta final, quien llegase a la meta sería el vencedor y con ello se llevaría no solo el premio en metálico, sino también la gloria y el título de campeón en la primera edición de la que más adelante se convertiría en una de las carreras más importantes de los Estados Unidos.  
La puerta se abrió dejando escapar a los 5 finalistas, Silver Bullet mantenía un galope potente mientras levantaba la gravilla bajo sus cascos, mientras Dio se aferraba a las riendas saboreando la victoria que ya se hallaba frente a él. Los apostadores se agarraban a sus asientos inclinándose hacia adelante al igual que los jockeys a la hora de acelerar en las curvas, las señoras sostenían sus sombreros sobre sus cabezas y los pocos niños que habían asistido abrían los ojos con asombro ante la escena que se desarrollaba.  
Cinco jinetes  
Dos minutos.  
Una vuelta.  
Parecía que la ciudad se había sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral en donde el sonido de los galopes era lo único que se podía presenciar durante esos dos minutos que parecían eternos. Todos mantenían el cuerpo tenso como un resorte ante el inminente final, los caballos cruzaron la meta terminando con un cierre de fotografía. Los organizadores. – incluido el señor Steel. – se halaban de los cabellos ante la incertidumbre de conocer al ganador, tomó dos minutos más que la imagen se revelará dejando ver el resultado que ya todos esperaban.  
-El ganador, por una nariz, de la primera edición de la Steel Ball Race es el caballo número 17. El ganador es Silver Bullet, acompañado del jinete Diego Brando. – la audiencia se levantó de sus asientos dando gritos, ya sean de felicidad o frustración. Dio había conseguido el primer lugar en un país extranjero, lo que significaba un gran logró a sus 25 años; se posiciono en el podio acompañado de su caballo, donde luego de recibir el trofeo y ser bañado en champagne, le toco conocer al senador Valentine.  
Años más tarde, Diego Brando recordaría aquél primer encuentro como el día cuando el señor Funny Valentine firmaría sin saberlo su sentencia de muerte. Los ojos azules del senador no se despegaron de su rostro en ningún momento durante el discurso; era una sensación pesada, eléctrica y por sorprendente que parezca, no era incomoda. Era la clase de mirada que Diego podría resistir por el resto de su vida.

Septiembre 20, 1952

El distrito de Georgetown ubicado en Washington, D.C, había sido el lugar elegido para la celebración del 30° cumpleaños del senador Valentine; la lista de invitados durante aquella velada era conformada por políticos, amigos cercanos y personalidades del mundo del entretenimiento. En punto de las 20:00 horas, el jinete estrella Diego Brando arribó en el lugar, haciendo muestra de su puntualidad y buena educación. Vestía de acuerdo a la etiqueta del evento, con un saco negro a medida y corbata de moño en tono gris platinado.  
Apenas puso un pie en el salón de fiesta, los periodistas se abalanzaron hacia él, al igual que lo harían las pirañas ante un pedazo de carne. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, se dio el tiempo de responder algunas preguntas, posar para algunas fotos y luego retirarse. El lobby era fascinante, con luces amarillas que le daban un aspecto cálido a la habitación, las losas del suelo eran de un mármol tan brillantes que Dio podía ver su reflejo, por sobre su cabeza un candelabro se mantenía vigilante al igual que las arañas observando a todo aquél que cruzaba el umbral. – Magnífica vista, ¿no lo cree usted?  
La voz grave y penetrante del festejado le tomó por sorpresa, Valentine acababa de llegar con su esposa, quien le tomaba del brazo y parecía no estar a gusto en aquél lugar. Tenía un semblante molestó, con el maquillaje ligeramente corrido y los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado unos instantes atrás; Diego ignoraría aquellas señales para evitar meterse en algo que no era de su incumbencia. – Ciertamente, aunque no se compara con la elegancia de Inglaterra. - ante su respuesta Valentine tan solo sonrío.  
A las 21:30 horas la mayoría de los invitados ya habían hecho acto de presencia y se hallaban sentados en las mesas que acomodadas de forma estratégica rodeaban la pista de baile y al fondo daban vista al escenario en donde una banda tocaba para animar el ambiente. La pareja Valentine ocupaba una mesa al centro en compañía de otras figuras de la política, la bebida de aquella noche era un vino espumoso, Sauvignon Blanc. Muchas personalidades se acercaban de vez en cuando al senador para intentar entablar una plática, mientras Diego desde su lugar mantenía la mirada fija en el extraño hombre al cual todo mundo parecía sentirse atraído.  
Diego tomó un sorbo de la que era su tercera copa de la noche, para acto seguido levantarse y dirigirse a los balcones, estaba aburrido e incluso se cuestionó por qué había asistido; el senador le había invitado personalmente tras la carrera y no había podido negarse, pero ¿por qué él? Solo era un chiquillo que había viajado al otro lado del mundo para competir, tomar el dinero y marcharse. Miró el cielo nocturno y deseó que todo terminase rápidamente para largarse a su patria.  
\- ¿Le molesta si le hago compañía?  
\- En lo absoluto, es su fiesta de cualquier modo señor senador. – murmuró sin despegar la mirada del cielo; Valentine camino hasta posicionarse a su lado dejando una distancia casi minúscula entre ambos. Se había sorprendido de verlo tan solo durante aquellos momentos siendo el ganador de la carrera del día anterior. - ¿esta acaso escondiéndose de los reporteros, señor Brando?  
\- No, simplemente necesitaba tomar aire. Los periodistas están más interesados en documentar cada momento de la noche que en darle importancia a un extranjero. – en cierta forma le enojaba no ser el centro de atención de la noche, pero tampoco era un niño mimado que hacía berrinches por no recibir la atención que deseaba. Se dignó a mirar a su acompañante por primera vez desde que había llegado y se sorprendió al notar que este lo miraba con intensidad. Quizá era el alcohol que se le había subido a la cabeza, o la forma en que aquél caballero le observaba, pero Diego sentía como la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba a niveles inimaginables.  
Valentine acortó la distancia entra ambos cuerpos logrando que sus hombros se tocaran por fin, había sentido una atracción extraña por aquél muchacho desde que lo había visto por primera vez en la televisión, se notaba que era alguien de carácter fuerte, tenaz y perseverante. Y ahora, le tenía tan cerca que podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la suya; la mirada verde de Diego brincaba de sus labios a sus ojos como si presintiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Valentine tragó saliva decantándose por arriesgarse en un todo o nada respecto a sus sentimientos, colocó una mano en el pálido rostro de Dio, quien no mostraba señales de querer resistirse, y sosteniendo la respiración empezó a besarle los labios de forma suave, su aliento llevaba consigo el sabor del vino dulce que ambos habían bebido minutos atrás, un regusto ligero a melón. Diego continuo con la hazaña colocando sus brazos sobre los amplios hombros del senador, abriendo los labios para que tuvieran más libertad de profundizar el beso. Siendo aquella la primera de muchas noches que ambos compartirían.

Julio 04, 1953

Habían pasado unos nueve meses desde su primer encuentro con Funny Valentine, tras la cena se habían encontrado en el hotel Jefferson, donde ocuparon una habitación de una sola noche. Diego Brando recordaba levemente la amena charla que mantuvieron antes de continuar con la cálida sesión de besos que pospusieron por discreción en los balcones del salón, el senador Valentine no se había medido en sus atenciones ni en las palabras que le dedicó durante el coito al joven Brando, casi jurándole una devoción eterna a cambio de dejarle hundirse en su carne una noche.  
Una semana después de su primer encuentro, Dio tomo la decisión de instalarse en una pequeña mansión ubicada en los Hamptons, negándose así a abandonar América y a su nuevo amante, quien ante la noticia no dudó en volverse un visitante frecuente de la zona suroeste del país. Es por ello que ahora mismo se encontraban en altamar a bordo del bote velero D4C con rumbo desconocido, Dio se hallaba recostado en el interior de la cabina disfrutando una copa de vino rosado y unas cuantas frutas de temporada: cerezas y duraznos.  
Tomó un durazno redondo y jugoso, para atacarlo con un mordisco dejando escurrir un poco del jugo en su barbilla. La luz de sol se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas, obligándolo a mantenerse con el torso descubierto, a la espera de que el senador bajase a su encuentro en tan reducido espacio, se había prometido no involucrar sus sentimientos en la búsqueda de riquezas; él le brindaría su calor a cambio del dinero, los diamantes y la gloria.  
Valentine se encontraba tras el timón en la superficie, dirigiendo su velero a una zona segura donde nadie pudiese verlos y reconocerles. El 4 de julio era una fecha importante en la cual el debería aparecer en público, siendo la presidencia su objetivo a futuro, pero no le apetecía en esos momentos mostrarse ante las cámaras portando la bandera de su país a lado de su esposa, vendiendo su patriotismo a los medios sensacionalistas. No hubo necesidad de excusas estúpidas, tan solo una nota dirigida a la señora Valentine indicando que se marchaba a navegar y que mantuviera total discreción. Se vistió con su camiseta blanca de botones, unos pantaloncillos cortos en tono caqui y sus alpargatas, un vehículo personal le había llevado al aeropuerto y una vez en california, le había recogido en un Mercedes Benz que le dejaría en el puerto donde ya le esperaban en el interior de su navío.  
Una vez se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente solos en medio del océano, bajo el ancla y abandono su puesto tras el timón; Dio Brando le miraba sentado en el sillón blanco con el torso desnudo y los ojos ardientes de deseo. El almíbar se había secado en su piel hacía un rato y la botella semi vacía del vino reposaba sobre la mesa de cristal ubicada frente a él. – Veo que has iniciado la fiesta sin mí. – murmuró el mayor acercándose de forma peligrosa y sosteniéndole por el mentón.  
-No sé qué esperaba que hiciera senador Valentine, dejándome solo mientras usted se broncea bajo el sol de California. – respondió de forma sínica y manteniendo su expresión retadora. Sabia cuanto lo disfrutaba, el mismo Valentine se lo había confesado durante una de las tantas noches cuando entre sábanas de seda le había ofrecido el mundo.  
Los labios del senador recorrieron el camino que el almíbar había trazado en la piel del británico minutos atrás, una mezcla de sabores dulce y salado danzaban en su lengua elevando su éxtasis hasta la cúspide. Dio se mantenía inmóvil disfrutando la sensación húmeda y cálida que lo hacía sentir amado por unos segundos, pues sabía muy bien que aquél hombre jamás ocuparía un lugar significativo en su vida pública, tan solo serían conocidos que se topan en fiestas y hablan de caballos mientras sus esposas comparten secretos que nunca conocerán. Su mente empezó a divagar en preguntas sobre el futuro, ¿se seguirían viendo aun cuando Diego tomase por esposa a alguna mujer de alta alcurnia? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirían juntos? ¿le amaría a pesar de que ya no fuese joven y bello? El sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, provocándole un gran pesar que callaría por el resto de sus días.  
Aquella tarde, luego de entregarse en cuerpo y alma una vez más a aquél que era considerado el futuro de la nación, Diego Brando se permitió llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, en un intento desesperado por expulsar, aunque sea una minúscula parte del amor que empezaba a envenenar su corazón. Valentine jamás podría recompensar, ni con todos los diamantes del mundo, el número de gotas saladas que Diego dejó ir luego de repetir en su cabeza el juramento de amor incondicional que el estadounidense le había hecho minutos atrás. 

Noviembre 26, 1962

-Dio, debemos irnos. Dentro de unas horas se preguntarán dónde estamos y tenemos un compromiso. – el británico se removió bajo las sabanas color carmín mientras mascullaba palabras incomprensibles, la habitación del hotel se encontraba gélida a pesar de que el invierno aún no llegaba, pero no era nada comparado a las altas temperaturas de su patria. El ahora presidente de los Estados Unidos, Funny Valentine se levantó de la cama y con desgano camino hacia la puerta del baño; durante ese pequeño trayecto Diego se había permitido echar un vistazo a su espalda ancha llena de cicatrices, recuerdos de su época sirviendo en el ejército. No hubo necesidad de preguntar que las había causado, el mismo Valentine le había contado la historia detrás de sus complejos durante una de las muchas noches de verano en las cuales se brindaban amor a la luz de las velas en compañía del alcohol. Se obligó a levantarse de aquél lecho tamaño matrimonial y camino hacia el área de la ducha, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.  
No hubo necesidad de utilizar palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estaba de tenerle a su lado, Diego conocía su lugar. Se mantenía en las sombras para llenar el vacío que la primera dama no podía. – o quizá no sabía. – manejar; al principio saberse un amante le causaba un gran dolor con el tiempo había aprendido a separar su corazón de sus intereses; en un mundo donde dos hombres amándose eran una abominación, Diego Brando descubrió que los juramentos de amor no significaban absolutamente nada.  
Dio Brando fue el primero en llegar a la cena de acción de gracias que se llevaba a cabo en Hammersmith Farm, una finca victoriana ubicada en Rhode Island donde todos los años se organizaba una fiesta por parte del comité de la Casa Blanca. Recorrió el camino empedrado que le llevaba a la puerta principal donde un mayordomo le esperaba para recibir su oscuro abrigo de piel de oso, regalo de su amado Valentine. Diego reconocío al instante a los miles de rostros que se acercaban a saludarlo. Habían desfilado frente a él durante los últimos años que permaneció a lado del mandatario que sería una grosería no recordarlos a todos.  
No había mucha diferencia a las fiestas de años anteriores, las mismas figuras públicas, los mismos grupos, lo único que variaban eran los vestidos de las señoras y los chismes que venían con ellas. La pareja presidencial estuvo ocupada en todo momento, foto tras foto; reportero tras reportero; parecía que el presidente Valentine nunca estaría libre. Dio charlaba de vez en cuando con algunos invitados, perdiendo de a poco la esperanza de intercambiar palabras con la estrella de la velada, nunca se había considerado dependiente en una relación, pero le causaba molestia no tener a su lado aquél que brillaba en la punta de la sociedad americana, el primer eslabón.  
Valentine no la estaba pasando de maravilla en esos momentos, su esposa no parecía querer soltar su brazo y el mantener una actitud carismática ante todos los presentes que agradecían robarle, aunque sea un minuto de su tiempo, empezaba a agotarlo. Es por ello que ante la más pequeña distracción había aprovechado para escabullirse en busca del británico que no hacía menos de un día le proporcionaba calor. Le halló en el lobby, oculto en un rincón mientras vaciaba de un solo trago el contenido de su copa de champagne, camino a paso tranquilo hacia él y luego de asegurarse que ningún curioso les miraba le tomo de la mano y lo guío escaleras arriba dentro de aquella mansión. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las puertas se hallaban cerradas a excepción del baño para invitados, Diego sintió una vez más la emoción de estar a punto de cometer un acto de “rebeldía juvenil”  
Se encerraron en el baño y se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, que pudieron haber sido una eternidad; Valentine no perdió tiempo y atacó sus labios repartiendo besos desesperados, Dio pudo haberse negado, pero la excitación de lo prohibido era más fuerte que su sentido común. Las manos ágiles y experimentadas del presidente se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa almidonada para después pasearse por encima de los botones y desabrocharlos uno por uno; estaba jadeando ansioso por el siguiente paso.  
Valentine miro con devoción el torso desnudo de su amante y con delicadeza empezó a lamer los botones rosáceos que adornaban su pecho, incapaz de mantener las manos alejadas de su cuerpo o de sus pantalones. Repartió más besos y mordidas por todas las zonas posibles hasta llegar al borde donde se encontraba el cinturón del contrario, con un ligero temblor desabrochó el seguro, deslizo el cierre con la misma emoción de un niño al abrir un regalo en navidad y paso sus labios por encima de la tela del bóxer sin despegar la mirada de las expresiones que Diego tenía en el rostro. Su pálida tez se hallaba coloreada por un hermoso rubor, semejante al color de los tulipanes que Funny Valentine enviaba a inicios de mes, recordándole cuanto lo amaba y pensaba en él.  
Diego abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro cuando su virilidad fue engullida de un solo bocado, el cubículo se llenó de sonidos húmedos y jadeos semiahogados conforme pasaban los segundos. Tras la puerta de caoba del baño, ubicado en el segundo piso de la mansión, el presidente de los Estados Unidos se sumergía al interior de la estrella de las carreras de hipódromo mientras sus labios rezaban declaraciones amorosas que, ante la ley de América, de Dios y del propio Diego Brando, eran inverosímiles.

Septiembre 20, 1963  
09:00 hrs.

Tras tomar el desayuno en la Casa Blanca, el presidente Valentine procedió a prepararse antes de ir al aeropuerto donde tomaría el avión privado que le dejaría en Texas. Stephen Steel había organizado un evento tras el éxito de la 11° edición de la Steel Ball Race, el evento había sido televisado en el extranjero por primera vez otorgándoles un plus y era probable que al año siguiente hubiese más participantes; por cuestiones de trabajo el presidente no había podido asistir a la carrera, pero hizo un espacio en su agenda para asistir a la ceremonia de aniversario, sobre todo porque Diego estaría allí engalanado con el saco color verde esmeralda que el mismo Valentine había elegido para él.  
Antes de salir de su habitación, palmeó el bolsillo derecho en donde guardaba con recelo la cajita color azul que contenía en su interior el anillo de compromiso con un gran diamante incrustado. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al encontrarlo ahí, en espera de su nuevo dueño; la mente de Valentine viajaba al futuro en donde él y Dio pasaban sus tardes en la piscina de su casa en los Hamptons junto a los rosales y el atardecer en los cielos; ató su cabello en una coleta y abandonó la habitación. A las 10 horas, ya se hallaba en la rampa de abordaje con rumbo a su destino.  
16:00 hrs.  
Diego Brando se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas plásticas, ubicada en la sala de espera del hospital donde horas antes habían confirmado la muerte del presidente Funny Valentine. Llevaba aún el traje color verde y sostenía un vaso entre sus temblorosas manos cuyo contenido era café negro sin azúcar. Escuchó el repiquetear de unos tacones, acercándose a gran velocidad, intentando mitigar el dolor se concentró en eso. - “click clack, click clack” repetía en su mente. –  
La primera dama Scarlet Valentine llegó al hospital rodeada de mucha seguridad, ella no había estado presente en el mismo lugar que su marido pues se había sentido “indispuesta” para asistir a una fiesta. La realidad era que no se sentía cómoda estando en el mismo sitio que aquél hombre, hacía bastante tiempo que su matrimonio iba en declive, pero con la campaña política y luego la toma de mandato, un divorcio era lo que menos necesitaban. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con Brando en la sala de espera, había visto las fotos y las noticias.  
-Señora Valentine, lamentamos mucho su perdida. Debe mantenerse fuerte. – la señorita Lucy le tomó las manos frías intentando reconfortarla, Scarlet le dedico una débil sonrisa. Junto con los abogados y otros representantes firmó los papeles correspondientes para poder llevarse a Washington el cadáver de su esposo. Dio la miraba de vez en cuando, sintiéndose un poco herido de no ser el quien organizará el último adiós de la maravilla americana.

Septiembre 24, 1963

Tras abandonar Texas, el cuerpo del presidente se mantuvo durante 24 horas en el ala este de la Casa Blanca donde le velaron parientes cercanos, eso incluía a la primera dama y de forma sorpresiva a Diego Brando. Scarlet Valentine le había invitado, pues sabía lo mucho que a su marido le hubiese gustado verlo ahí.  
El funeral del Estado tuvo una duración de tres días, siendo el primer día la velación de 24 horas, Diego en ningún momento se apartó del ataúd, hay quienes afirmaban que la mirada del británico era vacía y sin falta de brillo, a diferencia de la primera dama quién en todo momento se mantuvo con una expresión estoica. Al segundo día, el cuerpo del presidente fue llevado al Capitolio donde se le rindieron honores en la rotonda. El 24 de septiembre pareciese que nunca existió, el país se sumió en una quietud impresionante; fue un día de luto.  
Diego Brando ya había regresado a la mansión de los Hamptons, listo para empacar sus cosas y largarse de tan maldito país. Había llegado por una copa y se retiraba. – luego de diez años. – con el corazón hecho añicos gracias a un disparo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró un ramo de tulipanes frescos sobre la mesa del jardín, junto a ellos una carta y una cajita de terciopelo azul. La caligrafía cursiva y redonda, era el estilo de una mano femenina; leyó cada renglón con detenimiento y como si hubiese recordado como llorar, las lágrimas brotaron una vez más. Abrió la caja encontrándose con el más bello de los diamantes y colocándolo en su dedo anular. – Cumpliste tu promesa señor presidente, me diste el mundo y los diamantes.

"Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, fue demasiado obvio que era el único hombre para mí. Nosotros dos lo sabíamos, desde el principio. Pero cuando los años pasaron, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, fuimos atravesados con más dificultades. Le rogué que se quedara. Trate de recordar lo que tuvimos desde el comienzo. Él era carismático, magnético, eléctrico, y todo mundo lo sabía. Cuando el entraba a la sala todas las mujeres miraban hacia él, y todos se levantaban para hablarle. Era como este híbrido, esta combinación de hombre que no podía quedarse quieto.  
Yo siempre tenía esta sospecha de que él se atormentaba a si mismo, entre ser una buena persona y en perderse de todas las cosas buenas que la vida le pudo ofrecer a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.  
Y en esa manera, yo lo entendía,  
Y lo amaba.  
Lo amaba, amaba, amaba.  
Y aun lo sigo amando.  
Lo amo."


	2. Fine China

-Llévame a su casa, tengo el anillo y mi arma. – dijo la primera dama apenas se subió a la limusina, el chofer guardo silencio y obedeció aquella orden, conocía la dirección hacia la mansión pues en varias ocasiones había conducido hasta allí.  
Scarlet apretaba con fuerza su bolso de Chanel, en donde mantenía oculta una pistola 9 mm y la caja de terciopelo azul que su marido llevaba en su pantalón durante sus últimos momentos. Conocía la relación de ambos hombres, lo había descubierto durante la cena de cumpleaños tras el derby de Nueva York, en ese entonces ella buscaba tener una relación más que cercana con la señorita Pendleton y de alguna manera su esposo consiguió enterarse. Se lo había confesado durante el trayecto a la fiesta; Valentine no le gritó, pero su silencio era más que suficiente para saber que no estaba enamorado de ella, tampoco ella de él.  
No se sorprendió cuando les encontró besándose en los balcones, las desapariciones de su marido durante diez años, la insistencia de este de invitar a Brando a absolutamente cada fiesta. Scarlet sabia el dolor que había en el alma de Diego, era el mismo que ella tuvo cuando su primer amor murió tras ser asesinada por su propio padre, pues se declaró abiertamente lesbiana y que estaba enamorada. Para eliminar sospechas, la joven Scarlet no tuvo más remedio que casarse con el primer hombre que le ofreció estabilidad económica y un hogar.  
Coquetearle al joven Funny Valentine no fue difícil, él era un soldado que regresaba de la guerra con grandes sueños y aspiraciones. Se casaron y fueron medianamente felices hasta que el jockey británico llegó a su vida; no le molestaba si su esposo se acostaba con otro hombre, pero no permitiría que ese extranjero llegase a arrebatarle lo que le costó 20 años atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor.  
Scarlet Valentine iba con la determinación de asesinarlo, le gritaría cosas demasiado hirientes, desquitaría su odio con la sociedad en él; escupiría su hermoso rostro y le arrojaría aquella promesa. Una vez en la casa, se percató que no había nadie cuando la sirvienta le permitió entrar, camino con rumbo al jardín y encontró un ramo de tulipanes color melocotón en el centro. – Disculpe, ¿el señor Brando vino hoy en la mañana?  
-No señora, pero no ha de tardar. – respondió. Scarlet comprendía el significado de aquellas flores, ella había recibido crisantemos rojos en su desayuno aquél fatídico día, Valentine se había despedido de su vida con ella y a su vez saludaba a un futuro con Diego.  
Sacó la cajita de terciopelo de su bolso, una pluma de tinta azul y una hoja de papel; una vez acabó de escribir dejo la pequeña carta debajo de la caja y antes de irse le pidió a la sirvienta que no dijera ni una palabra sobre su visita.

"Llevé diamantes conmigo el día que nacía tu carrera en América, los mismos que Valentine te compró y deberías de portar con orgullo en el dedo.  
Yo no lo sabía, pero ese mismo día mi marido se preparaba para diez años después empacar sus cosas y correr a tu lado. Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero era una sensación agridulce por decir lo menos.  
Una vida comienza, otra se deshace.  
Siempre he sido una mujer fuerte de fe; fuerte como un árbol, pero con un desafortunado corazón. Llegando a casa, tomaré mi porcelana china, mi plata opaca y todos mis vestidos con las etiquetas todavía en ellos, porque ese lugar ya no me pertenece, así como nunca te pertenecerá.  
Supongo que realmente nos dieron lo mejor, ¿no?, a ambos nos dijeron que el amor era suficiente, pero no lo era.  
La tierra se rompió, el cielo se abrió. La lluvia era fuego, pero estábamos hechos de madera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte a ti lector por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic, el cual ha llegado a ti tras mucho esfuerzo y horas sentada frente a la laptop.
> 
> Agradezco a Lana del Rey por ser tan talentosa y una hermosa poeta, pues su música me sirvió bastante en el proceso creativo, desde la concepción de la idea hasta que la finalize. National Anthem no hubiera podido ser posible de no ser por su arte.
> 
> Muchisimas gracias a @AllisonVERpor proporcionarme las imágenes, escucharme y ayudarme a construir la tragíca historia de Funny y Diego. Te amo preciosa.
> 
> ¡Gracias infinitas a todos los que leyeron esto!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte a ti lector por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic, el cual ha llegado a ti tras mucho esfuerzo y horas sentada frente a la laptop.
> 
> Agradezco a Lana del Rey por ser tan talentosa y una hermosa poeta, pues su música me sirvió bastante en el proceso creativo, desde la concepción de la idea hasta que la finalice. National Anthem no hubiera podido ser posible de no ser por su arte.
> 
> Muchisimas gracias a @AllisonVER por proporcionarme las imágenes, escucharme y ayudarme a construir la tragíca historia de Funny y Diego. Te amo preciosa.
> 
> ¡Gracias infinitas a todos los que leyeron esto!


End file.
